


Lazos indelebles

by anyuchiha



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Merle Dixon, Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha Shane Walsh, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta Lori Grimes, Carl is a Walsh, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Carol Peletier, Omega Daryl Dixon, Omega Sophia, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyuchiha/pseuds/anyuchiha
Summary: Rick es un alfa cuyo omega desapareció sin darle ninguna explicación.Años después arresta al hermano de dicho omega quien le revela hechos que ocurrieron meses después de que el se fuera a la universidad.¿Podría haber sido victima de un engaño?





	1. Chapter 1

Introduccion. 

Antes de empezar la historia me gustaría hablarles un poco del universo alfa-beta-omega que tiene la historia, para que no se confundan con los términos.

Divisiones

-Alfas: son los lideres de la manada, pueden formar vinculos con las demas clasificaciones, pero siempre serán mas fuertes con omegas.

En las manadas suele haber un alfa líder mientras que los demas alfas son subyugados por este, depende del tipo de manada son sus niveles de liderazgo y control sobre los demas. Solo las mujeres alfas pueden procrear y solo los hombres tienen nudo.

-Betas: a diferencia de los alfas y omegas su olor es menos fuerte aunque reaccionan igual a las ordenes de un alfa, pueden tener relaciones y formar vinculos con betas, omegas y alfas aunque estas ultimas son mas débiles.

No tienen nudo y solo las mujeres pueden procrear.

-Omegas: son los últimos, su olor atrae mas alfas que nada, no pueden tener relaciones con omegas y los hombres también pueden procrear.

Vinculos:

Los vínculos pueden crearse entre las tres categorías, pero siempre será mas fuerte un vinculo alfa-omega y beta-beta que un alfa-beta, alfa-alfa y beta-omega

Un vinculo alfa-omega y beta-beta es de por vida, solo hay un alfa para un omega. El que un alfa obligue a un omega a un vinculo es sumamente doloroso para el emocionalmente pero eso no impide que se produzcan cachorros, comúnmente los omegas mueren tras dos o tres años de producirse el vinculo forzado, además, esta penado por la ley.

Hay dos academias: fundamentalista y liberalista.

- **Fundamentalista** : era la academia que fungía de antaño. En su clasificación los alfas son los lideres, encargados de la proteccion y mantenimiento del hogar, ellos están al principio de la jerarquía social, (aunque para la ley todos son iguales).

Los betas, siguientes de la clasificación, son los subalternos, pueden llegar a ocupar puestos de seguridad en la manada, o incluso lideres subalternos en caso de que no haya mas alfas, además tienen mas libertades, aunque siempre están bajo el control de los alfas y pueden ejercer el mismo control sobre los omega.

Los omega son los mas subyugados en esta escuela, sus funciones se limitan a criar y cuidar a los niños y la casa, están bajo el control de alfas y betas de la manada. En algunas manadas fundamentalistas no se producen vínculos porque pueden producir la muerte del omega, lo que, en la ley actual es un crimen.

Los CENTROS OMEGA son lugares donde “educan” a los omegas para hacerles una buena ama de casa y esposo (a). Al finalizar el entrenamiento la mayoría se casa con quienes los elijan (compren).

En la mayoría de estos casos, se produce una unión legal de matrimonio, mas no un vinculo, nuevamente por la ley que prohíbe vínculos forzados.

El gobierno ha investigado estos centros durante años por las sospechas (correctas) de que trafican y venden a los omegas pero no han encontrado pruebas suficientes de eso.

En la actualidad la mayoría de las familias fundamentalistas ya no envía a los omegas a estas escuelas pero siguen manteniendo un estricto control de las clasificaciones.

- **Liberalista** : en esta academia los alfas aun mantienen el control de la manada por sus instintos pero son mas relajados respecto a la subyugación de los demas miembros.

Se mantiene la equidad con respecto a derechos y obligaciones de las otras categorías.

Tanto betas como omegas son iguales, los omegas ya no se limitan a ser quienes crien a los cachorros.

Ambos pueden llegar a estar a la par de un alfa pero no por encima de el. Esto es sobretodo por el instinto primitivo de las tres especies que lleva a la subordinación de Betas y omegas a los alfas.

Esta academia no tiene escuelas especificas.

Comúnmente las personas son educadas desde niños en la escuela de sus padres pero tienen el derecho de cambiar a la otra a la mayoría de edad.

El tipo de manada se define respecto a la academia del alfa líder, aunque son pocos los casos en que se reúnen individuos de diferentes academias en la misma manada.

LEYES Y ACADEMIAS

Las leyes están en terreno neutro cuando se trata de las academias y las clasificaciones.

A nivel legislativos las tres categorías tienen los mismo derechos.

Los chicos son llevados a las mismas escuelas y esta prohibida la discriminación en estas.

La violencia intrafamiliar esta penada sin importar la academia que sea o si están en un vinculo o no.

Las violaciones están penadas sin tener en cuenta la clasificación. No se justifica que un omega este en celo en caso de que un alfa lo ataque sexualmente.

Peleas entre manadas y academias también están penadas, asi como entre las personas.

El comercio de omegas, betas y alfas es un crimen grave, asi como la explotación sexual.

Un vinculo forzado es castigado puesto que causa mucho dolor al que recibe la mordida, el cual no termina hasta que el otro muera.

Espero que con esto haya quedado claro un poco el universo en que transcurre esta historia. Ahora si, comencemos.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

La patrulla estaba estacionada frente a la cafetería, dentro el oficial esperaba que su compañero saliera con el café del mañana.

King County era una comunidad tranquila y pequeña por lo que su estación de policia no era muy grande, contando solo con diez ayudantes de sheriff, divididos en parejas para patrullas, mas cuatro que hacían trabajo de oficina.

El otro policia salio de la cafetería con dos cafes en las manos y se subio a lado de el ofreciéndole uno.

-Toma Rick –dijo el hombre.

-Gracias Shane –dijo el hombre con una leve sonrisa. Los dos oficiales continuaron con su ronda hasta que la operadora de radio les informo que habia un disturbio en un domicilio del cual ya habían oído hablar varias veces ese mes y se dirigieron hacia allí.

La familia de esa casa, los Peletier, era conformada por Ed y Carol Peletier. Ed era un alfa mientras que su esposa Carol era omega, también tenían una hija, Sophia, aun demasiado joven para tener una clasificación.

Ed Peletier pertenecia a la academia fundamentalista y ese era el motivo de las disputas domesticas que ocurrían casi todos los días.

Antes, el que un alfa de esta academia ejerciera su dominio de forma física sobre su omega era un signo de poder y autoridad, pero actualmente estaba penado.

Muchos de las practicas fundamentalistas de antaño habían tenido que reformarse o desaparecer cuando los liberalistas llegaron al poder y cambiaron las leyes para hacerlas neutras.

Pero eso era algo que Ed Peletier no habia entendido.

Llegaron a la residencia Peletier y comenzaron a escuchar los gritos antes de estacionarse. Los dos oficiales bajaron y se apresuraron a la entrada.

Rick toco la puerta, siendo atendida al poco tiempo por una mujer de cabello corto y grisáceo, con un gran moretón en su mejilla.

Ambos policías eran alfas y podían oler el miedo y dolor que emanaba de ella desde la distancia y tuvieron que contener el instinto primitivo de protección que les asalto y les impulso a entrar y atacar al que le habia hecho eso.

-Oficial Grimes –dijo ella con voz débil fijando su vista en Rick y despues de Shane –Oficial Walsh -¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

-Carol, buen dia –dijo Rick –Quisieramos hablar con Ed, por favor.

Ella miro al interior con nerviosismo, iba a contestar cuando una voz masculina y molesta llego desde el interior

-¿Qué demonios haces? Vuelve aquí y dame de comer.

Un hombre obeso apareció detrás de ella mirando a los policías con fastidio.

-¿Qué quieren? Es hora de la comida.

-Ed creo que tendras que acompañarnos –dijo Shane

-¿Acompañarlos? ¿A donde?

-Ya te lo habíamos advertido Ed –dijo Rick –si volvías a tocar a Carol…

-¡Ella es mia! ¡Es mi omega! Ustedes no tienen derecho a venir a mi casa y…

-El abuso domestico esta penado Ed, ya te lo habíamos advertido una vez…

Rick, queriendo terminar con eso, tomo a Carol, alejándola de Ed y diciéndole en voz baja.

-Carol, debes interponer una demanda, no solo por ti, también por Sophia, deben alejarse de Ed…

La mujer lo miro con algo de miedo pero con decisión, ese dia Ed habia sobrepasado los limites atacando a Sophia y eso Carol ya no lo permitiría.

-Si, lo hare…ya no…

-¡Callate maldita perra! –grito Ed abalanzándose sobre ella mientras Shane trataba de contenerlo -¡Tu eres mia! ¡Al diablo las jodidas leyes! ¡Las perras omegas necesitan que se les enseñe!

Rick se lanzo sobre Ed y, con ayuda de Shane, lo inmovilizo y con esfuerzo lo metieron a la patrulla mientras seguía gritando maldiciones y amenazas a Carol.

-Necesitas levantar cargos Carol, ve a la comisaria…

-Ire en un minuto –dijo ella con seguridad –solo debo cerrar la casa

-Bien…te esperare allá –la mujer asintió y se dirigio al interior de su casa mientras la patrulla se marchaba con su esposo bajo custodia.

**

Rick termino de hacer el papeleo del arresto de Ed Peletier incluyendo la denuncia por violencia intrafamiliar levantada por Carol esa tarde.

Gimiendo de cansancio se puso de pie. El recinto estaba vacio, solamente estaba Michonne Spencer, una oficial alfa que cubria el horario nocturno.

Tras despedirse de ella se dirigio a su auto y se alejo del lugar. Quince minutos despues llego a su hogar, una pequeña casa de un piso con una cerca de madera y un patio lleno de flores

La casa le habia pertenecido a sus padres y tras su muerte, cuatro años antes en un accidente de auto, habia pasado a manos de Rick. Entro al lugar y encendio las luces dejando su sombrero y la funda de su arma en el perchero de la entrada.

Vivia solo, asi que no tenia que preocuparse de guardar el arma, solo lo hacia cuando Carl, el hijo de Shane y su pareja beta Lori, venia de visita.

Rick habia pasado toda su vida en King County y habia conocido a Shane desde niños ambos eran liberalistas y vivian a dos casas de diferencia por lo que habían sido amigos desde entonces.

Muchos creyeron que al ser clasificados los dos como alfa, a los catorce años, se alejarían pero esto no habia ocurrido.

Fue hasta los dieciocho que tomaron caminos diferentes, Rick fue aceptado en la universidad de Cincinnati  para estudiar justicia criminal mientras que Shane habia sido aceptado en la Academia de policia de Atlanta.

Una vez que termino la escuela volvió a King County y entro a trabajar a la oficina del alguacil, una decisión que no todos entendieron ya que podía trabajar en la ciudad.

Pero a Rick no le gustaba la ciudad, era demasiado ruidosa, demasiados carros y personas, habia extrañado los bosques y la naturaleza.

Eso era lo que se decía a si mismo de su regreso, aun cuando en su interior sabia que tenia otro motivo, un motivo mas primitivo y mas fuerte que su voluntad.

Un omega. Uno que lo habia abandonado sin razón alguna, pero aun asi no tenia forma de negarse a sus instintos, no cuando ese omega era _su_ omega.


	3. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

 

La noticia del accidente habia llegado mientras Rick y Shane daban su ultima ronda del dia.

La pareja se dirigio al lugar y se dividieron los roles como siempre lo hacían. Shane fue a interrogar a las victimas y Rick a los testigos.

El choque se habia producido entre una vieja pick-up y un escarabajo de color blanco produciendo tres heridos, dos hombres y una mujer. Uno de los hombres, quien conducia el Pick-up, ya iba en camino al hospital.

Rick se acerco a una mujer de cabello rubio, quien llevaba un vestido floreado y sujetaba a una niña de la mano.

Tras interrogarla a ella y otros dos testigos llego a la conclusión que el culpable habia sido el hombre del pick-up. Según su declaración este se habia pasado un alto y habia impactado contra el escarabajo, aunque no iba a exceso de velocidad.

Shane se acerco a el.

-Los dos testigos dicen lo mismo –dijo –que el pick-up se paso el alto y choco con ellos. Ninguno tiene heridas de gravedad, pero los llevaran al hospital para examinarlos mejor.

-Los testigos oculares dijeron lo mismo ¿Sabes quien lo conducia? –le pregunto

-Ya mande las placas, esta registrada a nombre de Dale Horvath, tiene un taller de autos, pero el no era quien conducia.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si, el que conducia el auto es un alfa, y Dale Horvath es beta, además, es mas joven que el.

-Bien, vamos al hospital, interroguemos al alfa.

**

Llegaron al hospital poco despues y se dirigieron hacia una joven beta sentada en la recepción.

-Buen dia Margot –le dijo Shane sonriéndole

-Oficial Walsh, Oficial Grimes, buen dia –en un pueblo tan pequeño todo el mundo se conocía.

-Buscamos a un hombre que trajeron hace poco, un accidente de auto

-Claro –dijo ella suspirando –el que gritaba todo el tiempo, lo esta atendiendo el doctor Mendez, habitación 110.

-Gracias Margot –dijo Rick y ambos caminaron hacia ahí. Vieron a un hombre de cabello cano y bata blanca salir de la habitación que era custodiada por otro asistente de sheriff

-Dr. Mendez –le llamo Rick y el medico se detuvo.

-Buen dia –dijo el –supongo que vienen por ese paciente –señalo con la cabeza la puerta de la que acababa de salir –no tiene ninguna herida de gravedad, solo una lesión en el brazo derecho y un esguince de tobillo, tuvo suerte.

-¿Sabe quien es? –pregunto Shane y el medico asintió

-Su nombre es Merle Dixon –Rick sintió que le faltaba el aire al escuchar ese nombre, Shane lo miro de reojo pero ninguno hizo un comentario.

-¿Cuánto tiene que quedarse? –pregunto Shane

-Ya lo di de alta, ¿Supongo que lo llevaran a la comisaria?

-Si, gracias doctor.

-Es un placer

El medico se retiro mientras Rick miraba la puerta sin decir palabra alguna. Shane se volvió a verlo.

-Dejemos que Scott lo traslade a la comisaria –dijo mirando al oficial de pie en la puerta quien asintió

Rick reacciono en ese momento y negó con la cabeza

-No…tengo que…

-No es momento Rick –dijo Shane en voz baja –tendras tiempo suficiente para hablar con el cuando nos lo llevemos

-Pero…

-¡Rick! Tal vez es otra persona…

-¿Cuántos Dixon conoces Shane? –le dijo

Shane suspiro pero no respondio, ambos sabían lo que diría

-Tendras tiempo para eso…ahora, tenemos que terminar esto…

Tras un poco mas de resistencia Rick cedió y se fue de ahí con Shane.

**

Los ojos azules escrutaban al hombre sentado en la sala de interrogaciones, era bastante fornido y de aspecto rudo.

Rick trato de ver diferencias, pero a parte de unas cuantas arrugas, no habia demasiadas desde la ultima vez que lo habia visto, hace cuatro años.

Sintio que una persona se paraba a lado de el, no fue necesario que se diera la vuelta para saber quien era.

-Necesito hablar con el Shane, tengo que saber.

-Lo se, pero recuerda que tienes que ver primero lo oficial –dijo y camino a la salida –tienes diez minutos.

Rick lo miro agradecido y con un suspiro entro a la habitación.

Merle alzo la vista y sus ojos reflejaron sorpresa.

-¿Tu? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo…?

-Las preguntas las hago yo Merle –le dijo –Te pasaste un alto e impactaste contra un vehiculo lesionando a dos personas, además ya tenias tres multas anteriores, esto te puede mandar a prisión entre 1 a 5 años, lo entiendes ¿Cierto?

El hombre lo miro sin decir nada por unos minutos.

Rick, incomodo, se sento frente a el.

-No recuerdo que fueras tan callado. Siempre estabas diciendo tonterías.

-Crei que estabas en Cincinnati –contesto el y Rick lo miro extrañado.

-Regrese a King County hace dos años. –el mayor lo miro con sorpresa y disgusto.

-¿Dos años? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Y donde mierda has estado! ¿Por qué no lo buscaste?

Rick lo miro sorprendido y molesto, ¿Cómo se atrevia ese idiota a insinuar eso? ¿Es que no sabia lo que _el_ habia hecho?

-Fue tu hermano el que lo dejo –dijo con furia.

-¡No lo entiendes! –grito Merle -¡El no podía escribirte!

Rick no resistio mas y golpeo la mesa poniéndose de pie

-¿Qué no podía? ¡Mierda! ¡Pase un año esperando una maldita noticia de el! ¡Una carta o lo que fuera! ¡Y cuando decidi volver y ver si algo le habia pasado me llega ese maldito mail donde me dice que habia encontrado otro alfa mucho mejor que yo en la cama y que me fuera al demonio! ¡Que jamas podria tomarse en serio a una burla liberalista y que se conseguiría un alfa de verdad! ¡Tantas veces el dijo que odiaba la academia fundamentalista y termino eligiendo a un alfa de ella! ¡Maldición! ¡Nos habíamos prometido que en cuanto me estableciera en Cincinnati el vendría conmigo y nos vincularíamos…pero el…! –Rick sintió que las lágrimas poblaban sus ojos al recordar aquel mail que le destrozo, el omega ni siquiera fue capaz de decirle en persona.

El oficial era consciente que en el grupo al que pertenecia la familia Dixon, el que solo existiera un alfa para un omega no importaba, solo les importaba quien era el mejor alfa que encontraran, como en el pasado. Siempre habia creido que _el_ no era asi...pero…

-¡Eres un idiota! –Grito Merle -¡Imbécil, estúpido! ¡Fue mi padre quien envió esa carta!

Esto fue como si le tiraran una cubeta de agua fría a Rick. Se suponía que Will Dixon no sabía de su relación con su hijo menor. El alfa fundamentalista jamás permitiría que su hijo se uniera a un liberalista. Por eso lo habían mantenido en secreto hasta que Rick pudiera llevarlo a Cincinnati y vincularse. Una vez vinculados, Will Dixon ya no podría hacer nada.

-Pero…es imposible…él no lo sabía.

-Alguien se lo dijo –dijo Merle –un día, dos semanas despues de que te fuiste llego furioso y comenzó a golpearlo –la angustia se escuchaba en la voz de Merle y Rick sintió la misma comprimiéndole el pecho –le grito que era una puta y que primero muerto antes de permitir que se uniera a ti…trate de ayudarlo, de sacarlo de ahí pero el viejo fue más listo, me golpeo en la cabeza y caí al piso. Cuando desperté, mi hermanito ya no estaba, se lo habia llevado a quien sabe dónde. Lo busque durante semanas pero no lo encontré…el solo me dijo que estaba en un lugar seguro y que cuando cumpliera la edad lo llevaría a donde le enseñarían como ser una buena perra omega.

Rick sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al escuchar eso. Sabia donde lo habia llevado. Un centro omega. Su pareja le habia dicho muchas veces que tenía miedo que, al cumplir los dieciocho años, Will Dixon lo llevara a uno de ellos.

Por eso habían planeado irse a Cincinnati. Y ahora...

-¿Lo encontraste? –le pregunto a Merle con un toque de histeria en su voz -¿Sabes dónde está? ¿Lo sabes?

Merle lo miro unos segundos y asintió.

-Si…sé a qué centro lo llevo –le dijo –iba a ayudarlo a salir de ahí. Ya tenía todo listo para ello.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tenías listo?

-Un contacto dentro del centro –dijo –iba a ayudarme a sacarlo, por lo visto ahora tú tendrás que ayudarme…

-Si lo hare –dijo el –puedo convencerlo de salir antes y…

Merle lo miro con burla.

-¿Convencerlo? ¿Realmente crees que mi hermanito desea estar ahí? ¿Qué no se hubiera ido si fuera voluntario?

Rick lo miro confundido.

-Pero lo es, él ya es mayor de edad, no pueden obligarlos, es contra la ley.

-Eres un idiota ingenuo –dijo el mayor –a ellos no les importa, esos “centros” son lugares de readaptación, lugares donde los mantienen cautivos hasta que llega el momento, les lavan el cerebro para hacerlos el perfecto omega y despues los venden a los alfas y betas que pagan más por ellos…

Rick lo miro consternado, habia escuchado rumores de ello, pero hasta ese momento no habia tenido pruebas de que fueran ciertas.

-Dime cómo puedo sacarlo…por favor…como…

-Déjame llamar a mi contacto, decirle que no puedo ir yo y que iras en mi lugar…

-Bien –dijo Rick –hablare con mi jefe para permitirte realizar la llamada –se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta pero Merle la detuvo.

-Escucha –le dijo –Debes hacerlo antes del 23 de marzo, es necesario…

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Rick, eso eran en una semana y media, muy poco tiempo.

-¿Recuerdas que se celebraba el 15 de marzo? –le dijo.

Rick asintió, por supuesto que lo sabia.

-Su cumpleaños numero 23.

-Exacto…mira…ningún omega se queda despues de los 23 años en el centro, esa es la edad de graduación.

-No entiendo…

-El 23 de marzo realizaran la fiesta de graduacion para los omegas que cumplieron los 23 años entre enero y marzo, ese será el dia de la subasta. El dia que venderan a Daryl al mejor postor.


	4. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3

El viento frio golpeo su rostro mientras esperaba recargado en su auto. El atardecer caía sobre las calles de la ciudad de Santa Fe, Nuevo México.

El paisaje era diferente en Atlanta, sobre todo por el clima árido. Estaba tan acostumbrado a los bosques que no verlos lo hacían sentir expuesto.

Despues de hablar con su jefe, Morgan, este habia insistido en informar al FBI. Resulto que el contacto de Merle también era el contacto que tenía el FBI dentro del centro para finalmente detener el tráfico de omegas y si, parte del plan era involucrar a un segundo alfa dentro como el supuesto comprador y claramente, para el FBI, Rick era una mejor opción al ser un policía.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue rápido. El FBI le informo que el centro omega estaba en una ciudad llamada Taos en Nuevo México, a dos horas de Santa Fe.

Durante los días siguientes le mostraron planos del centro y le explicaron como procederían.

-Bien, llevaras un micrófono todo el tiempo –le explico una joven omega de cabello rubio, la agente Julianna Carter – este pisa corbata tiene una pequeña cámara implantada, nos trasmitirá imágenes del lugar, necesitamos tener al menos una subasta grabada para poder proceder –Rick la miro con inquietud, preguntándose si el FBI lograría salvar a Daryl, sabía que para ellos era prioridad atrapar a los líderes de la organización pero Rick lo único que quería era salvar a su omega y pedirle perdón por haber creído que lo habia abandonado y no haberlo buscado antes.

 La omega percibió el cambio en el olor de Rick y lo miro.

-Oficial Grimes –le dijo ella –no se preocupe, sacaremos a su pareja de ahí, regresara sano y salvo.

El la miro agradecido. También se familiarizo con Dwight, el contacto dentro del centro.

Este le explico un poco más las reglas y el tratamiento que recibían los omegas dentro del centro.

Pasaban por tres fases de reacondicionamiento. La fase uno “Desconexión”  trataba de retirarle todas las cosas a las que una vez se apegaron, para esto las familias les enviaban los objetos que habían sido más apreciados para ellos y poco a poco los rompían o quemaban frente a ellos, esto lo hacían despues de ponerles trabajos exhaustivos, que los cansaban física y mentalmente.

La fase dos consistía en quitarles los “malos hábitos” que tenían, como hablar cuando no se les daba permiso o ignorar las reglas. Para esto utilizaban castigos que incluían privarlos de comida o sueño, golpearlos o meterlos en aislamiento. La duración de esa fase dependía de cada omega.

Finalmente, la fase tres era la de “adaptación”: les enseñaban a comportarse como perfectos omegas, a ser sumisos y complacientes.

Rick escuchaba al hombre con el temor creciéndole cada vez más en el pecho. El recordaba que Daryl era hosco y muy independiente. Habia aprendido a sobrevivir por su cuenta y a no dejarse intimidar ni subyugar por nadie.

No quería imaginarse como habia sido para Daryl el estar en ese lugar, ni las cosas que le habían hecho. Solo quería volver a tenerlo en sus brazos. Pedirle perdón y jamás volverse a apartar de él.

**

La mansión era enorme, las paredes están recubiertas con piedras decorativas y la puerta principal era de roble. Sabia, por la descripción de Dwight, que tenía doce habitaciones, diecinueve cuartos de baño, cuatro comedores y nueve chimeneas.

La mansión compartía el terreno con otros ocho edificios que fungían como los salones y habitaciones del centro.

Dwight y él se dirigieron al personal de seguridad que les pidió la invitación. Entraron al vestíbulo donde habia ya una treintena de hombres vestidos con traje de etiqueta que charlaban entre ellos.

-Recuerda, estos sujetos son fundamentalistas radicales –dijo Dwight en voz baja – lo que veas aquí ira en contra de todo lo que piensas, no pierdas la calma o todo el trabajo se ira al demonio.

Rick dio un pequeño asentimiento. Uno de los camareros les dio instrucciones para que entraran al salón del baile. Este tenía mucho menos iluminación que el vestíbulo.

El salón era grande, tres grandes candelabros colgaban del techo. También habia sillas acolchonadas acomodadas en filas delante de un gran escenario.

Los hombres tomaron asiento mientras esperaban. Unas puertas laterales se abrieron de las que entraron hombres y mujeres portando unas charolas. Llevaban un traje corto de cuero que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Rick se tensó al ver esto, a juzgar por el olor, todos eran omegas. Vio como los alfas a su alrededor y algunos betas comenzaban a hacer señas a los omegas, quienes se les acercaban.

Despues comenzaban a tocarlos, ponerlos en su regazo o darles ordenes como ponerse de rodillas y tocarlos.

Rick se sentía tan enfermo ahí. De pronto fue muy consciente del arma que guardaba en la parte trasera del pantalón, cubierto por el saco.

Dwight lo miro y le sujeto el brazo en señal de advertencia. Rick trato de calmarse.

-Esos omegas… ¿Quienes…?

-Internos en la fase final –dijo Dwight y Rick se tensó –todos tienen que pasar por esto.

-¿Los obligan a hacer…esto? –dijo mirando a su alrededor -¿Qué mas les hacen? ¿Los obligan a acostarse con alfas y betas?

-No –dijo el –si bien los centros hace que los internos complazcan a sus invitados, no pueden pasar de tocarlos.

Rick iba a hacer otro comentario cuando una mujer de mediana edad de cabello rojo y ojos color azul se puso de pie en medio del escenario provocando el silencio en la sala que ya estaba llena.

Hizo una señal y todos los omegas se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia los lados recargándose en las paredes y mirando hacia el piso.

-Buenas noches –dijo ella –bienvenidos a esta fiesta de cumpleaños. A continuación la atracción principal. Debajo de sus asientos están las paletas con las que podrán hacer sus ofertas. Comencemos –un hombre de seguridad entro del escenario desde una de las puertas laterales trayendo consigo a una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes, no llevaba nada puesto –una joven omega, proveniente de una de las mejores familias de Washington, se destacó sobre todo en las clases de cocina y es totalmente virgen, comenzaremos la subasta con quinientos mil dólares.

Conforme pasaban los minutos Rick se sentía cada vez más asqueado y preocupado. ¿Y si se habían equivocado y Daryl no estaba ahí?

Vio pasar a ocho omegas y ser subastados.

-Ahora, nuestro siguiente omega es un caso especial, rebelde y arisco, pero se ha convertido en el omega perfecto –el guardia de seguridad regreso sujetando esta vez a un hombre de cabello castaño claro y largo hasta los hombros, su cara era tapada por este.

Rick sintió que su pecho se oprimía, ese era Daryl.

-Comenzaremos la subasta con un millón de dólares –dijo la mujer

-Un millón quinientos mil –dijo un hombre dos filas enfrente de Rick

-Dos millones –dijo Rick por primera vez en la noche, el hombre lo miro pero Rick tenía su vista fija en Daryl, hincado en el escenario. El omega no dio ninguna señal de reconocer su voz.

-Dos millones quinientos mil –dijo el mismo hombre.

-Tres millones –volvía a contratacar Rick.

-Cuatro millones.

-Seis millones –dijo el policía, queriendo terminar con esto.

-Ocho millones de dólares –dijo el hombre seguro que Rick no superaría la cifra.

Rick lo miro y despues a Daryl.

-Doce millones de dólares –dijo finalmente. El hombre palideció y Rick supo que habia ganado.

-Doce millones a la una…doce millones a las dos…vendido al Sr. William Scott por doce millones de dólares.

Rick se acercó a la escalera donde el guardia estaba bajando a Daryl, el omega tenía la cabeza agachada y los ojos en el piso. Todo lo que Rick quería era abrazarlo y consolarlo pero no podía, no ahí.

El guardia lo soltó y Rick lo sujeto del brazo. En ese momento sintió un ligero estremecimiento en el omega. Lo miro con el rabillo del ojo pero aparte de eso no mostro más alteración.

Uno de los organizadores se le acercó para pedirle el dinero y Rick le entrego un cheque que tenía preparado.

Jalo levemente a Daryl en dirección a las sillas de la parte de atrás. En el escenario comenzaba otra subasta lo que Rick aprovecho.

Tomo la solapa de su traje, donde estaba el micrófono y susurro.

-Procedan...

En cuestión de minutos equipos S.W.A.T. y del FBI irrumpieron en la mansión por puertas y ventanas.

Se inició un pandemónium, todos querían escapar pero se vieron rodeados.

La agente Carter miro a Rick y corrió hacia ellos haciéndoles una seña de que la siguieran, Rick jalo a Daryl y salió del salón detrás de ella.

Avanzaron entre los agentes hasta que lograron salir del lugar. El exterior no era diferente del interior. Múltiples oficiales llegaban y arrestaban a los invitados que habían conseguido escapar, los helicópteros sobrevolaban la zona buscando a más fugitivos.

Algunos grupos de oficiales entraron a los otros edificios y liberaron a los omegas que tenían encerrados.

Carter los llevo hasta un helicóptero.

-Váyanse, los veré en las oficinas de Atlanta –Rick asintió  y jalo a Daryl hacia el helicóptero para que subiera pero para su sorpresa este opuso resistencia, nervioso por todo el movimiento y ruido a su alrededor.

Rick forcejeo con el sin poder subirlo.

-¡Daryl! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! –Dijo rápidamente tratando de mirarlo a los ojos pero este seguía viendo el suelo -¡Daryl! ¡Mírame Daryl! ¡Mírame! ¡Soy Rick! ¡Daryl! ¡Soy Rick!

El omega levanto los ojos dilatados por el miedo y por primera vez entablo contacto visual con el alfa.

Rick recurrió a otra cosa y de su cuello saco una cadena que terminaba en una pequeña pieza de rompecabezas de plata con una D grabada.

-¿Recuerdas esto? –Dijo mostrándoselo –Tú me lo diste…soy Rick…ya estas a salvo.

Daryl lo miro y poco a poco dejo de debatirse permitiéndole subir al helicóptero y marcharse de una vez por todas del infierno.

**

La habitación era cálida, muy diferente al lugar donde habia despertado los últimos cinco años. Eso solo podía significar una cosa. Ahora estaba en la casa de su dueño.

El pánico comenzó a crecer y empezó a hiperventilar al escuchar voces provenientes del pasillo. Se acurruco más en las sabanas, sin querer abrir los ojos y descubrir su nueva realidad.

Habia tenido un sueño hermoso, un sueño donde volvía a ver a su alfa y le decía que estaba a salvo. Pero no era más que un sueño y ahora enfrentaría la realidad. Sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ya familiar para él. Era el mismo que aparecía despues de que los maestros le aplicaban las drogas para que hiciera todo lo que quería.

Escucho los pasos de unos tacones entrar a la habitación y  un olor omega le llego cuando entraron por la puerta.

-¿Estas despierto? –Dijo una voz joven –vamos, sé que lo estas.

El omega se retiró las cobijas y vio a una joven de cabello rubio sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente.

Daryl miro a su alrededor y se sorprendió al ver instrumentos médicos. Estaba en un hospital y no habia nadie más que esa desconocida omega en el cuarto.

Pero ella lucia diferente a los omegas que habia visto en el centro y las que recordaba de las fiestas de entrenamiento, aunque estos últimos recuerdos estaban opacados por las nebulosas de las drogas.

Ella se veía mucho más segura de sí misma, más independiente…era como si fuera una beta, pero su olor era inconfundiblemente omega, solamente habia una sola explicación pero que lo confundió mucho más.

¿Por qué una omega liberalista estaría con él en un hospital? Los fundamentalistas jamás permitirían eso…entonces…

-Soy la agente Julianna Carter del FBI… -la voz de la mujer lo saco de sus pensamientos y fijo su vista en ella.

Daryl quiso preguntar dónde estaba pero se contuvo, el hablar sin permiso traía castigos y no quería que lo castigaran. La chica pudo olfatear su miedo y lo miro comprensiva.

-Estas en el hospital de Atlanta, te trajimos aquí despues de que te rescatáramos del centro omega donde estabas retenido ayer…

Daryl recordó entonces los ruidos, los gritos de miedo y enojo, las armas los helicópteros, el tacto cálido del hombre que lo habia comprado…y la voz de su alfa diciéndole que estaba a salvo…

Alzo la vista con muchas preguntas pero nuevamente se contuvo.

Julianna suspiro.

-Puedes preguntar Daryl –le dijo –No te lo impediré.

Daryl bajo la vista un momento y dijo.

-Ha…habia un hombre…con…conmigo…él dijo…que era…era...-no se atrevió a decir el nombre en voz alta, lo habían castigado tantas veces por mencionarlo…al final habia aprendido a guardárselo solo para él, como su tesoro.

-Rick Grimes –dijo Julianna mirando a Daryl con una sonrisa y este se sobresaltó –si…él estaba ahí –La sorpresa se plasmó en el rostro de Daryl –fue el oficial Grimes quien se infiltro en la subasta junto con otro de nuestros agentes, él fue el que actuó como tu comprador y te saco de ahí…

Daryl no podía creer lo que la agente le decía. Despues de años pidiendo en silencio que Rick lo encontrara finalmente lo habia hecho. El día en que todas sus esperanzas de salir de ese infierno morirían.

Sabía que una vez que un alfa lo comprara jamás volvería a ver a Rick y su alfa creería que lo habia abandonado.

-Daryl –le llamo la agente nuevamente –hay alguien que quiere verte, si es lo que tu deseas por supuesto

Ella lo miro sonriendo y Daryl entendió de quien se trataba. Asintió levemente.

Julianna sonrió y salió del cuarto. En cuanto estuvo solo Daryl se acomodó en la cama. Sentía los nervios creciendo en su pecho.

El día anterior habia estado demasiado abrumado y drogado que ni siquiera habia notado verdaderamente quien lo habia comprado. Solo recordaba su voz cuando habia comenzado la subasta. Esa voz que le sonaba tan parecida y le traía una imagen a la cabeza que Daryl habia rechazado inmediatamente.

Jamás se permitiría relacionar a Rick con ese infierno y su situación, no ensuciaría de esa forma su memoria, lo único que aun tenia, que, aunque habían tratado, jamás le podrían quitar.

En ese momento escucho que abrían la puerta nuevamente y contuvo la respiración cuando el aroma inconfundible impregno la habitación. Daryl se mordió el interior de la mejilla recordando todos y cada uno de los momentos en el pasado que habia disfrutado de ese olor, los momentos entre clases que habían pasado sentados en las gradas o acostados en el pasto.

Esos que habían pasado en el bosque bajo el amparo de Merle mientras trataba de enseñarle a cazar.

Las silenciosas tardes que habia pasado en la casa de Rick leyendo o viendo la televisión.

-Daryl…-la voz profunda se alzó por la habitación y Daryl contuvo un gemido mientras las lágrimas poblaban sus ojos, habia perdido la esperanza de ese momento, de volver a estar frente a él.

Sintió que el alfa se le acercaba pero no alzo los ojos, una voz en su mente se lo prohibió, la voz de uno de sus maestros Gareth _“Un omega jamás debe ver a un alfa a los ojos”_

-Daryl…mírame –volvió a hablar el alfa y Daryl, en contra de lo que decía la voz en su mente, alzo la vista encontrándose con los ojos azules de su alfa.

Este lucia mayor que la última vez que lo habia visto y cansado pero con una hermosa sonrisa y un brillo de felicidad y anhelo en sus ojos.

Como si no pudiera creer que el omega estuviera frente a él de nuevo.

-Daryl…-El alfa se acercó a él sentándose en la orilla de la cama sin apartar sus ojos de los de él.

El alfa lo miro intensamente y se aproximó más a el temeroso de su reacción. Daryl trago ansiosamente, solo queriendo refugiarse en los brazos que tanto habia extrañado pero con la voz aun en la parte posterior de su mente, diciéndole que un omega no merecería eso. Que solo servía para abrir las piernas y tener cachorros.

Rick, notando su aprehensión, hizo el último movimiento y envolvió al omega en un abrazo fuerte, sin querer soltarlo y tras unos segundos de vacilación Daryl lo correspondió, ignorando la voz que aun estaba en su mente, y soltando lagrimas de alivio.

Sin querer volver a separarse del calor de su pareja. Nunca.


End file.
